Bertemu dengan Para Genderbend?
by Humikmika
Summary: Saat pulang sekolah Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh ke sebuah lubang dan saat sudah sadar ia berada di dunia para genderbend. Ia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuna dan sejak saat itu ia harus berpura-pura menjadi kembarannya untuk bersekolah. (Rating T untuk jaga-jaga.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairings : Not decided yet.**

Saat itu Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja membeli vanilla milkshake dari Maji Burger. Di perjalanan ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan uang koinnya yang menggelinding ke arah sebuah lubang,

"Ah...!"

Sebelum Kuroko mengambilnya koinnya sudah jatuh ke lubang itu. Ia melihati lubang itu karena koin itu adalah uang untuk beli Vanilla Milkshake besok. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong Kuroko ke dalam lubang itu yang sepertinya tidak disengajakan karena hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis itu.

Kuroko menutup matanya karena sepertinya lubangnya cukup dalam.

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa tetapi entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba dia sudah menyentuh tanah tanpa rasa sakit apapun.

Kuroko membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya bahwa ia berada di depan lubang itu,

 _'Bukannya tadi aku terjatuh?'_ Batinnya.

Kuroko melihat sekitarnya lagi karena entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda,

 _'Ya sudahlah..'_

Kuroko melihat ke tangannya dan melihat vanilla milkshakenya dan tasnya hilang,

 _'Eh!? Dimana!?'_

"Ano..."

Kuroko melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat ada seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut sepunggung dan warna rambutnyapun sama dengan warna rambut Kuroko. Wajahnya juga sedatar tembok seperti Kuroko dan ia juga memegang sebuah vanilla milkshake dari Maji Burger. Dilihat dari seragamnya, ia memakai seragam perempuan dari SMA Seirin dan gadis itu juga memegang sebuah handphone yang sepertinya punya Kuroko.

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain, "Eh?"

 **Humikmika : Bagaimana~ Fanfic saya yang ketiga di website ini~ (Kalau di fandom ini, ini yang keempat ada satu yang tidak saya publish) Chapter 1 pendek sekali tapi nanti chapter kedepan akan saya usahakan supaya tidak sependek itu~!**

 **Maafkan saya karena walaupun fanfic saya yang lain belum selesai tapi malah bikin fanfic yang baru... Hehehe~**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**

 **Kalau mau tolong review~ Saya minta pendapat para Readers~!**


	2. Bertemu dengan Kise dan Kasamatsu?

**Note : Di cerita ini orang tua Kuroko dan neneknya tidak tinggal bersamanya karena ke luar negeri untuk pekerjaan dan neneknya memiliki rumah dan tinggal bersama tantenya Kuroko.**

"Eh?"

Perempuan itu memberikan handphone Tetsuya kepadanya lalu berkata,

"Ano... Bagaimana engkau bisa memiliki muka yang sama denganku?"

Tetsuya tampak sedang berpikir sejenak lalu berkata,

"Akupun tidak tahu, dan setahuku tadi aku jatuh ke lubang itu-" Tetsuya menunjuk ke lubang itu, "Lalu saat aku buka mata aku masih disini, lalu ada kamu yang mengambil handphoneku ini."

Perempuan itu menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan heran, "Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Aku baru saja lewat sini, tetapi aku tidak melihat seorangpun yang jatuh ke lubang."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Mungkin, itu karena hawa keberadaanku yang tipis."

Perempuan itu tampak kaget, "Hawa keberadaan yang tipis? Aku juga memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis."

Tetsuya juga tampak kaget, "Aku tahu bahwa mungkin ada orang yang hawa keberadaannya tipis sepertiku, tetapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa wajah orang itu akan mirip seperti wajahku dan satu sekolah denganku."

Tetsuya lalu bertanya, "Boleh aku bertanya?" Perempuan itu mengangguk, "Kenapa disini sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda, ya?"

Perempuan itu menatapnya, "Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Contohnya itu-" Kuroko menunjuk ke sebuah butler cafe, "-Bukannya itu maid cafe tadinya?"

Perempuan itu tampak terkejut, "Tidak kok, dari dulu itu memang adalah butler cafe."

"Eh?"

Kuroko melihat sekitarnya, "Kalau begitu, itu-" Kuroko menunjuk ke sebuah toko buku, "Bukannya yang menjaga kasir biasanya adalah seorang laki-laki, tetapi kenapa sekarang itu adalah perempuan yang mukanya juga sangat mirip dengan laki-laki itu? Apa dia sakit?"

Perempuan itu berkata, "Tidak kok, dari dulu perempuan itu yang menjaga kasir itu."

Tetsuya tampak bingung, 'Bagaimana bisa?' Batinnya.

"Dan juga kamu, harusnya aku pernah melihatmu kalau kamu sangat mirip denganku, tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Perempuan itu berkata, "Mungkin karena hawa keberadaanku tipis."

Tetsuya tampak mengerti.

"Oi..! Kurokocchi!"

Tetsuya dan perempuan itu menoleh dan melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mukanya terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kise Ryouta dan juga memakai baju seragam SMA Kaijou untuk perempuan.

Perempuan itu berkata, "Ah, Kise-san."

Tetsuya menatap perempuan itu, ' _Kise..-san?'_ Lalu menatap gadis berambut pirang itu, _'Kenapa dia memanggilnya 'Kurokocchi' dan kenapa gaya bicaranya dan mukanya sangat mirip dengan Kise-kun?'_

Perempuan itu yang dipanggil 'Kise-san' datang dan memeluk gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Kurokocchi' itu. Tetapi gadis yang dipanggil 'Kurokocchi' itu menghindar dan 'Kise-san' jatuh ke dengan muka yang mencium tanah.

"Hido -ssu! Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-san berisik."

Tetsuya melihat kedua perempuan itu dan menyadari bahwa kedua perempuan itu mengingatkannya tentang dirinya dan Kise-kun.

'Kise-san' menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya lalu berkata, "Wah! Laki-laki itu sangat mirip denganmu ya, Kurokocchi! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kembaran-"

Tiba-tiba 'Kise-san' ditendang seorang gadis yang sangat mengingatkannya tentang kapten dari tim basket SMA Kaijou dan memakai seragam SMA Kaijou untuk perempuan.

"OI! KISE! Kenapa kamu ada disini!? Apakah kamu berusaha untuk membolos latihan, hah!? Akan kutendang kau!"

'Kise' memegang bagian yang ditendang, "Aduh... Tapi kau kan sudah menendangku, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

'Kasamatsu' mencueki keluhannya itu lalu menatap perempuan yang mirip dengan Tetsuya dan juga Tetsuya,

"Maaf atas tingkah lakunya- Oh? Kaukan salah satu anggota tim basket Seirinkan? Ternyata kau punya kembaran, ya? Ya sudahlah! Maaf tapi akan kubawa si kuning ini. Sampai bertemu di pertandingan!" 'Kasamatsu' segera pergi dari situ bersama dengan 'Kise'.

Perempuan yang mirip dengan Tetsuya berkata, "Sepertinya kita dikira kembaran ya? Aku Kuroko Tetsuna-" Tetsuna membungkuk lalu berdiri tegap lagi, "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Tetsuya kaget karena bukan hanya wajahnya yang mirip tetapi juga namanya, nama keluarganya juga sama.

"Aku... Kuroko Tetsuya.." Tetsuya membungkuk lalu berdiri tegap lagi dan melihat Tetsuna sepertinya juga kaget seperti Tetsuya, "Senang bertemu denganmu Kuroko Tetsuna-san.."

 **Humikmika : Chapter 2 selesai~! Akhirnya~! Mohon review karena saya ingin tahu pendapatnya~!**

 **Saya merasa kecewa pada diri saya karena bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lain malah bikin fic yang baru.. Ampuni saya..!**

 **Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini! Dan apakah saya boleh minta saran untuk fic ini? Terima kasih~!**

 **Terima kasih ya, sudah membaca~!**


	3. Ternyata

Mereka menatap satu sama lain,

"Bagaimana bisa..?"

Tetsuya lalu berkata, "Yang tadi itu siapa?"

Tetsuna menjawab, "Tadi itu adalah Kise Ryouko-" Tetsuya tampak terkejut, "-dan juga kaptennya di tim basket yang kalau tidak salah namanya Kasamatsu Yuki."

Tetsuya tampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Eh?"

"Karena.. aku mengenal laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan mereka dan juga yang satu bernama Kise Ryouta dan sedangkan ia juga memiliki kapten yang bernama Kasamatsu Yukio..."

Tetsuna matanya melebar sedikit, "Eh..?"

 _'Kalau begitu berarti..'_ "Emm.. Karena nama keluarga kita sama apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Tetsuna-san? Sedangkan kau panggil aku pakai Tetsuya saja.."

Tetsuna mengangguk, "Baiklah, Tetsuya-kun.."

Tetsuya berkata, "Apakah kau memiliki teman yang mungkin bernama Kagami..?"

Tetsuna sekali lagi tampak terkejut, "Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kagami-san?"

 _'-san?'_ Batin Tetsuya.

"Dia.. perempuankan?"

Tetsuna mengangguk.

 _'Kalau begitu kemungkinan tebakanku benar.'_

"Apakah kau Phantom Sixth Ma- Eh.. Woman dari Generation of Miracles."

Tetsuna mengangguk, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apakah kau main basket juga?"

"Iya.. Dan boleh aku tahu nama para orang dari Generation of Miracles?"

Tetsuna tampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Orang-orangnya itu salah satunya adalah Kise Ryouko yang tadi-" DEG "-lalu ada Aomine Daika-" Tetsuya melebarkan matanya, "Ada Midorima Shinzue, Murasakibara Atsumi dan juga Akashi Seika. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

 _'Tebakankku benar..'_

Tetsuya menjelaskan tentang GOM di dunianya dan juga tim basket Seirin di dunianya dan bagaimana ia bisa berada disitu.

"Eh? Berarti kamu adalah diriku dari dunia lain?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin saja.. Karena setelah apa yang kau jelaskan dan apa yang sudah terjadi.. Boleh aku lihat salah satu gambar para anggota Generation of Miracles yang mungkin ada di handphonemu atau dimana? Nanti akan kuperlihatkan mereka yang dari duniaku."

Tetsuna mengangguk lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menunjukkan salah satu gambarnya.

Tetsuya melihat gambar itu disana terlihat ada 6 gadis dan 1 laki-laki disitu. Ada gadis berambut baby blue yaitu Tetsuna, gadis pirang rambutnya dikuncir sebelah yang tadi ia temui yaitu Kise Ryouko, Gadis berambut pendek seperti laki-laki dan rambutnya berwarna biru tua yaitu Aomine Daika, gadis yang rambutnya dikepang dua kebawah memakai kacamata dan memegang sebuah mainan kodok dan juga rambutnya berwarna hijau yaitu Midorima Shinzue, gadis yang tinggi dan rambutnya digerai dan sedikit berantakan, memegang snack dan rambutnya berwarna ungu yaitu Murasakibara Atsumi dan juga gadis yang berambut merah yand dikuncir dua yaitu Akashi Seika lalu juga ada seorang laki-laki berambut pink.

"Kalau yang berambut pink ini Momoi siapa?"

"Oh itu Momoi Natsuki-kun."

"Hmm.."

Tetsuna menaruh handphonenya di tasnya lagi,

"Bagaimana dengan kamu?"

Tetsuya mengambil handphonenya dan menunjukkan gambar GOM dari dunianya.

"Mereka siapa namanya?"

"Mereka itu ada Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuuro dan juga Momoi Satsuki."

"Hee.. Sepertinya ini cukup bukti kalau kau memang dari dunia lain."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ada tukang bangunan datang, menyadari mereka lalu mengusir mereka.

"Kalian jangan disini! Nanti kalian jatuh ke lubang! Lubang ini akan segera ditutup!"

"Eh tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Disini berbahaya!"

Tetsuya dan Tetsunapun pergi dari tempat itu.

Tetsuya menatap lubang yang ditutup itu, "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang..."

Tetsuna menatapnya lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau sampai kau bisa kembali ke duniamu, kamu tinggal di rumahku dulu?"

"Eh tapi-"

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kalau kamu itu aku, aku tahu kamu tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dan kalau kamu itu aku kamu pasti tahu bahwa rumahku itu kosong karena orangtuaku pergi ke luar negeri dan kakekku tinggal bersama pamanku, kan? Lebih baik bersama daripada sendirian."

Tetsuya ikut tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk, "Terima kasih, nanti akan kuusahakan untuk membalasnya."

Tetsuna menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak usah dibalas, dan kamu juga tahukan dimana letaknya rumahku dan juga kamar untuk tamu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Iya aku tahu, dan pasti aku akan membalasnya."

"Tidak usah."

"Akan kubalas."

"Tidak usah."

"Pasti akan kubalas!"

Tetsuna menghela nafas karena ia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya dirinya.

"Baiklah.."

Tetsuya senang walaupun ia tidak memperlihatankannya.

"Baiklah, ayo."

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke-3~! 3 chapter dalam satu hari! YEAA~!**

 **Maafkan saya bila ada kekurangan di cerita saya dan bolehkah saya minta saran untuk memperbaiki cerita saya?**

 **Mohon review karena saya ingin tahu pendapat para Readers~!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**


	4. Sekolah

Tetsuya melihat rumahnya Tetsuna yang rumahnya persis seperti rumah Tetsuya.

Tetsuna berkata, "Rumahmu juga seperti inikan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Rasanya seperti di depan rumah sendiri."

"Kamukan aku, jadi anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tetsuna membuka kunci pintu rumah, "Aku pulang." Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab karena rumah itu kosong.

Tetsuna masuk duluan lalu Tetsuya masuk, "Maaf mengganggu."

Tetsuya melihat dalam rumahnya Tetsuna, "Ini memang sangat seperti rumahku.."

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis mendengar itu lalu ia melihat Tetsuya berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya lalu berhenti.

Tetsuya menoleh ke Tetsuna, "Maaf, sudah kebiasaan."

Tetsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan soal hal ini di ruang tamu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lalu mereka pergi ke ruang tamu.

Tetsuna yang pertama kali berbicara, "Jadi nanti bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya teringat sesuatu, "Kalau nanti aku terjebak disini, bagaimana reaksi keluargaku dan teman-temanku kalau secara tiba-tiba aku menghilang?"

Tetsuna juga baru menyadari itu dan ia tampak berpikir sejenak lalu ia mendapatkan ide, "Bagaimana kamu coba telepon dengan teleponmu? Siapa tahu itu masih nyambung dengan duniamu."

Tetsuya mengambil teleponnya dari kantongnya, menatapnya beberapa saat lalu mencoba untuk menelepon Kagami.

"Siapa yang kamu telepon?"

"Kagami-kun."

Lalu ada yang mengangkat, "Halo?"

Tetsuya sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Kagami-kun!"

"Kuroko? Ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon? Kamu jarang menelepon aku."

Tetsuya dan Tetsuna tampak lega, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Kagami-kun. Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu? Tolong bilang ke pelatih dan guru kalau aku tidak akan masuk selama beberapa minggu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Hanya itu saja Kagami-kun."

"OI, KUROKO! KAMU BELUM MENJA-"

Lalu Tetsuya menutup teleponnya.

Tetsuya bernafas lega karena setidaknya ia masih bisa berhubungan dengan dunia asalnya.

Lalu Tetsuya menelepon orangtuanya supaya kalau orangtuanya pulang ia tidak dicari-cari dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, setelah itu Tetsuya menutup teleponnya.

"Baguslah, ternyata kamu masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan duniamu."

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Iya."

Tetsuna lalu berkata, "Sekarang bagaimana dengan sekolah? Kan, tidak mungkin kamu tidak bersekolah sama sekali."

Tetsuya tampak berpikir sejenak, "Benar juga."

"Oh iya!" Tetsuna memiliki ide, "Bagaimana jika kamu bersekolah di SMA Seirin yang ada di dunia ini lalu berpura-pura menjadi kembaranku saja."

Tetsuya setuju, "Betul juga.. Ide itu bisa dipakai.. Tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Walaupun mereka sedang di luar negeri tapi terkadang mereka kembali kesini kan?"

"Aku tinggal menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kalau mereka tidak percaya aku tinggal mengirimkan foto mukamu dan foto muka kedua orangtuamu pasti mereka percaya. Kamu memiliki fotonya kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Lalu Tetsuna menelepon orangtuanya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan mengirimkan foto Tetsuya dan orangtuanya. Orangtuanya Tetsuna kaget dan percaya lalu mereka memperbolehkan Tetsuya tinggal disitu dan mengirimkan uang untuk Tetsuya sekolah karena sebelumnya kedua orangtuanya Tetsuna (juga kedua orangtuanya Tetsuya) ingin memiliki anak kembar satu perempuan satu laki-laki dan dengan senang hati mereka mengirimkan uang sekolahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan.."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Daritadi aku sudah mengalah sekarang giliranmu untuk mengalah."

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu ia berpikir untuk belajar lebih giat untuk mendapatkan beasiswa untuk membalas apa yang telah diberi oleh orangtuanya Tetsuna.

~~0~~

Beberapa hari kemudian tibalah hari Tetsuya untuk memasuki SMA Seirin di dunia itu.

Tetsuna meminta para guru untuk bisa sekelas dengan Tetsuya dan permintaan itupun dikabulkan.

Di kelas guru ada di depan kelas berkata,

"Hari ini kita akan ada murid baru."

Lalu banyak yang berbisik-bisik seperti,

"Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Aku harap dia tampan!"

"Kenapa ada murid baru di pertengahan tahun pelajaran?"

Seorang gadis yang bernama Kagami Taiga(masih) menoleh ke belakang lalu berkata,

"Ada murid baru, apakah kau tahu tentang hal ini, Kuroko?"

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis tapi tidak terlihat oleh Kagami,

"Mari kita lihat saja murid barunya, Kagami-san."

Guru menenangkan para murid lalu berkata,

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Setelah guru berkata seperti itu masih tidak ada yang masuk. Gurunya bingung lalu tiba-tiba ada suara,

"Aku disini, Sensei."

"HEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Semua yang dikelas itu kaget kecuali Tetsuna yang menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kagami juga sangat kaget karena yang berdiri disitu..

"Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarimu sekarang perkenalkanlah dirimu."

Murid baru itu menatap para murid, membungkuk lalu berkata,

"Aku kembarannya dari Kuroko Tetsuna, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Lalu Kuroko berdiri tegap, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

 **Humikmika : Ini dia chapter chapter 4~! Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Bagus gak?**

 **Maaf kalau alur ceritanya terlalu cepat dan maaf ata kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada di fic ini!**

 **Dan terima kasih ya reviewsnya~! Saya sudah baca dan saya senang sekali karena ada yang menyukai cerita ini~!**

 **Saya juga berterimakasih atas follows dan favsnya~! Saya senang sekali!**

 **Dan kalau bisa mohon beri saya saran atas kekurangan di fic ini!**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca~!**


End file.
